Etre ou ne pas être: de la responsabilité des individus
by Miss-Circe
Summary: 10 ans après la bataille finale, Drago Malefoy se reconfronte pour la première fois à Hermione Granger depuis la fin de cette guerre. Une décision, une discussion, peut amener à revoir le jugement que l'on portait sur des gens que l'on croyait connaître !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources.

« Londres le 2 mai 2008,

Ce soir se déroule un événement important pour l'ensemble du monde sorcier et tout particulièrement pour les sorciers britanniques. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que la tyrannie exercée par Voldemort a été interrompue par l'action courageuse de sorciers qui y ont voué, et souvent aussi perdu, leur vie.

Il n'est absolument pas question d'oublier toute cette souffrance. Même si nous commençons tout juste à panser nos blessures, il est impossible de ne pas penser à toutes les familles qui ont souffert, qui ont été endeuillées par ce conflit. Nous ne les oublierons jamais.

Pour cela, un événement d'hommage et de recueillement a été organisé au sein même de l'école Poudlard. Il est apparu important pour le ministère d'organiser cela au sein de l'établissement car il a été le symbole de tout ce qui s'est joué pendant cette période de domination : des élèves ainsi que leurs professeurs y ont lutté pour leurs idéaux, nos ennemis ont tenté par tous les moyens de s'en emparer et ainsi soumettre l'avenir de la société sorcière à leur idéologie mortifère.

Toute personne qui voudra s'y rendre est bien entendu la bienvenue quelle que soit son histoire personnelle et sa situation. L'union doit faire la force, toujours.

Sandra Goldstein pour la Gazette du sorcier »

Il apparaissait évident pour tout le monde que cette « soirée » organisée par le ministère était nécessaire. Les sorciers avaient en effet eu énormément de mal à reprendre le cours de leur vie. De nombreuses vies avaient été brisées et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Pour beaucoup de personnes cette appel à l'union était néanmoins totalement déplacé puisque nombre de partisans de Voldemort avaient échappé à tout danger, se réfugiant dans des pays étrangers, notamment en Amérique : le talent permet ainsi de faire oublier d'autres choses moins glorieuses et le passé criminel en fait partie.

Comment en vouloir au ministère ? Peut-être était-ce la meilleure des conduites possibles et sans doute avaient-ils en son sein de nombreuses choses à se faire pardonner. Au bout de dix années, il fallait enfin songer à passer à autre chose. Et cette main tendue devait être prise, ce serait peut-être une excellente occasion d'y parvenir et de dire « au revoir » à ce passé envahissant qui empêchait le monde de vivre sereinement sa vie.

Drago Malefoy en avait néanmoins quasi recraché son café en lisant cet article. Cette volonté hypocrite de cohésion sorcière lui semblait risible.

« Eux qui invitent si généreusement toute la communauté sorcière à venir se recueillir … j'aimerais voir leur tête si je venais à m'y rendre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils croient encore après cela à leurs belles paroles. »

Les propos se voulaient cyniques mais n'en étaient pas moins prononcés sur le ton de l'aigreur. Lui, le paria, ne serait jamais le bienvenu dans ce genre de manifestations même s'ils semblaient vouloir gentiment prétendre le contraire.

« La cohésion, une si belle idée. Dommage que cela soit totalement vide de sens ! »

Ce nom qui avait autrefois inspiré la peur ne laissait désormais qu'une sensation de dégout dans la voix et les yeux de tous. Non pas qu'il se préoccupe de l'opinion des gens mais cela marquait la déchéance de sa famille. Et on n'est jamais préparé à assumer une chose pareille.

« Cela pourrait justement être une occasion intéressante de faire mon retour auprès de ce beau monde. Les confronter à leur hypocrisie et à leur bienpensance pourrait se révéler plutôt drôle. A défaut de mieux, cela me semble un programme intéressant … Très intéressant ! »

A ce moment, il sentit que sa décision était prise. Une soirée l'attendait … et pour cela il devait être parfait. Rien de sorcier pour un Malefoy.

« Cette mémoire officielle si pleine de bonnes actions, de bons sentiments et de résistance. Ils en ont de la chance… C'est bien beau de se leurrer. »

Oui, pour continuer à avancer, le monde sorcier avait pris la décision de faire front commun devant une belle version de la guerre. Voldemort serait seul responsable de leur malheur et une permanence du ministre de la magie avait permit d'atténuer les horreurs commises. Seuls certains individus avaient pleinement adhéré à son projet. La résistance avait éclos pour mener la libération du monde magique.

Se servant un verre dans le salon de son appartement, Drago Malefoy contemplait l'hypocrisie qui régnait encore en Angleterre après toutes ces années. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée de venir taper un bon coup dans la fourmilière. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre et cela pourrait véritablement être une expérience intéressante.

Drago Malefoy était de retour. Et on pouvait dire qu'il allait jouer de mauvais tours. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une réplique acide était devenue un vrai projet mondain. Après des années de discrétion, il allait faire son entrée dans le monde.

Son retour au sein du monde, voilà ce que ce projet de soirée était devenu. Mais un problème venait se poser. Il ne devait pas, et ne pouvait pas, arriver à cette soirée habillé comme n'importe quel imbécile londonien.

« Je ne vais pas leur laisser le loisir d'avoir ne serait-ce que la possibilité de faire la moindre réflexion sur ce que les membres de la famille Malefoy sont devenus ! »

Chez les Malefoy, l'orgueil du nom et de la renommée était presque inscrit dans leur ADN. En toute circonstance, il se devait d'être impeccable pour faire honneur à ce nom. Même si ce principe avait perdu de sa superbe maintenant que les Malefoy n'inspiraient guère plus que du mépris il tenait toujours autant au fait de soigner son entrée.

« Un homme doit soigner son entrée, une occasion de me rappeler à leur bon souvenir … surtout que les héros sauveurs du monde seront de sortie pour rappeler à quel point ils ont été merveilleux, supérieurs à tout le monde durant cette guerre. »

Le choix de cette agréable remarque permettait de constater que les rancœurs avaient la vie longue et que les opinions sur les gens pouvaient ne pas changer d'un iota malgré les années.

« Cela sera l'occasion de Lui rabaisser son caquet ! Comment peut-on prétendre ainsi tout savoir mieux que tout le monde ? Tout le monde n'est pas biberonné de belles paroles comme si on était la huitième merveille du monde ! »

Toute cette réflexion faisait renaître les répliques qui avaient fait sa réputation. Même s'il avait tout fait pour se faire discret depuis plusieurs années, il parait que le naturel revient toujours au galop… Un sourire narquois venait de réapparaître sur son visage. Oui, les bonnes vieilles habitudes revenaient très vite. La soirée s'annonçait relativement bien. Une tonalité de revanche prenait désormais place derrière l'aigreur première.

Une robe de soirée parfaite l'attendait dans son placard. Il devait faire forte impression. Personne ne devait pouvoir se douter que les finances de la famille Malefoy n'était plus ce qu'elles étaient depuis que son père avait fuit en Amérique latine, évitant ainsi toute poursuite judiciaire en Angleterre tout en ayant assez de relation pour éviter tout problème. Drago Malefoy n'était néanmoins absolument pas dans le besoin mais la grande vie passée était révolue.

Il fallait néanmoins admettre qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'adolescent que le monde sorcier avait préalablement connu. Supporter plusieurs années de prison dans un espace de non-droit comme l'était devenu Azkaban était très éprouvant. Ce n'était pas la période la plus réjouissante de sa vie même s'il ne comptait pas admettre cela devant quiconque. Il préférait néanmoins ironiser là-dessus.

« Les marques d'Azkaban ont néanmoins un bel avantage … il parait que cela rend sexy. »

Il se la jouait un peu play-boy, briseur de cœur. Visiblement l'aspect Bad boy plaisait beaucoup au sein de la gent féminine et il adorait tester l'effet de cet aspect de sa réputation. Autant profiter de ce dont il pouvait.

Après ces digressions, il se décida enfin à partir pour se rendre au sein du ministère de la magie. Il était prêt.

Ce projet lui donnait l'occasion de prendre soin de lui comme il avait pu le faire autrefois. Les années passées à la prison d'Azkaban avaient eu davantage de conséquences qu'il n'en avait eu conscience : bien qu'il ne voulût pas l'admettre, il avait inconsciemment essayé de passer inaperçu. Et cela était difficilement compatible avec ses habitudes de vie de jeunesse. Mais les anciennes habitudes ne s'oublient jamais véritablement. Et il venait de s'en rendre compte : goûts vestimentaires, manière de se coiffer etc.

Il avait conservé une élégante robe de sorcier de soirée bleue dans son armoire et il eut l'occasion de la mettre à nouveau. Cette dernière contrastait avec sa célèbre chevelure blonde qui attirait toujours le regard et faisait l'identité de sa famille. Passer sa main dans cette chevelure était un geste assez agréable, très plaisant.

« C'est bien joli tout ça mais un peu de sport ne me ferait sans doute pas de mal ! »

Certes, son corps était toujours aussi svelte. Mais cela ne lui convenait désormais plus. Comme si ce projet avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Il en voulait maintenant bien davantage. Et, pour cela, il voulait reprendre du muscle, être plus athlétique.

« Mais il ne s'agit pas de ressembler à un simple tas de muscle immonde. Trop peu pour moi… De l'élégance avant toute chose. »

Se regardant brièvement dans le miroir, inspirant brièvement, il était désormais fin prêt. Et sur ces remarques sur son physique, il transplana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : une soirée perturbante mais distrayante

La soirée venait de commencer. Une ambiance on ne peut plus particulière semblait se dégager. En apparence, une soirée festive était en train de se jouer : tout le monde semblait avoir pris la peine de vêtir des habits de fête. Mais leur comportement, tout en retenue, n'était pas conforme à cela. Des buffets de nourriture avait été soigneusement préparé avec goût et une estrade avait été dressée. Sans doute certaines personnes procèderaient à des discours au cours de cette soirée.

Malgré la suggestion faite dans l'article publié dans Gazette du sorcier, peu de personnes ayant pris part à la guerre sans avoir été membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou fait parte de la résistance étaient venues y prendre part. Sans doute ne s'étaient-elles pas senties suffisamment en confiance. Dans ce cas, Drago Malefoy, même si rien ne le laissait paraître, se sentait exactement comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il sentait qu'il ne serait jamais le bienvenu dans ce genre de soirée. Mais l'intérêt était peut-être là.

Se servant un verre de bierraubeurre, il commençait à se faire des remarques :  
« Ma présence semble les faire irradier de bonheur, c'est assez saisissant. Mais c'était si prévisible. Cette soirée risque d'être intéressante. »

Personne ne semblait prêter véritablement attention à lui, à moins qu'ils refusent tout simplement de le regarder, malgré le fait que nombre de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard étaient présents aujourd'hui.  
Il entendait d'ailleurs certaines réflexions que certaines personnes se sentaient autorisées de faire, pensant sans doute qu'il ne les entendait pas. Et il fallait dire qu'il aimait ça. Cela lui avait même manqué. Sa présence était remarquée, l'attention se posait sur lui même si aucune des personnes présentes ici ne voudrait sans doute l'admettre.

« Evidemment, dans une soirée comme celle-ci, il aurait été impossible que ces trois-là ne soit pas de la partie. Les superhéros sont de sortie ! »

En effet, le désormais célèbre trio composé de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley se dressait devant le public. Mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de leur ex-camarade de classe dans l'assistance. Tous ne semblaient pas donner l'impression d'être très à l'aise, ils auraient sans doute aimé être ailleurs que scrutés par tous avec autant d'attention.

Le premier à prendre la parole étaient bien évidemment celui qu'on appelait le Survivant. Les années avaient passé mais ses cheveux, eux, étaient restés les mêmes. Cette coiffure, ou absence de coiffure c'était selon, le caractérisait toujours autant. Et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une réflexion à son sujet.

« Toujours autant fâché avec son coiffeur, comme s'il n'avait pas encore compris que son adolescence n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. »

Un rire avait éclaté derrière lui. Une personne l'avait soutenu dans sa moquerie puérile. Même s'il se moquait de l'identité de ce voisin, il appréciait la sensation d'avoir un public. Mais il ne put pousser ses réflexions alors que Harry Potter prenait la parole :

« Merci à vous tous pour être venu participer à cette soirée avec nous … Nous devons rendre hommage au courage des personnes qui ont combattu pour protéger notre liberté contre la prise de pouvoir des forces du mal. Elles ont résisté, toutes à leur manière … , et parfois au risque de leur propre vie. Leur courage nous permet de désormais dans un monde plus sûr. … Et nous devons leur en être reconnaissant. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que nous levions leur verre à eux, tout autant ceux qui nous ont quitté que ceux qui ont survécu ! »

Il ne semblait guère à l'aise avec cette exercice et semblait avoir espéré pouvoir se dérober tout en essayant de l'accomplir de la meilleure manière possible.  
Mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire une remarque :  
« Potter, malgré les années et les soirées mondaines, ne sait toujours pas être présentable en public. Aucune allure. Quelqu'un devrait pourtant lui dire que le temps de l'adolescence et de ses errements sont révolus depuis bien longtemps maintenant ! »

Les arguments de ce type étaient facile et peu recherché mais faire des réflexions sur l'apparence de Harry Potter avait un côté revivifiant dont il devait reconnaître les vertus :  
« Les années passent et la prestance ne fait toujours pas partie de son vocabulaire »

Mais il devait néanmoins reconnaître que les actes de la résistance à l'égard des actes de Voldemort étaient impressionnants. Même s'il n'avait pas vécu ça de l'intérieur, pour voir leur action et leur motivation, il trouvait cela extraordinaire. Ils avaient eu la force de leur conviction.

« Mais Saint Potter comme tous les Saints, possède une vision si caricaturale du courage. Certes, il est plein de bons sentiments mais totalement hors du monde réel. Et il devra bien s'y confronter un jour. »

Alors que tous étaient en train de lever leur verres, Harry Potter en profitait pour reculer et ainsi se mettre en retrait tout en restant sur l'estrade. Et, comme pour céder le flambeau, il s'exclama :  
« Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans l'aide de mes amis qui n'ont jamais reculé devant le danger … et pourtant il y en a eu du danger ! »

Quelques rires retentirent dans la salle. Drago devait reconnaître que la pirouette était très bien exécutée, il avait vu clair dans son jeu : il tentait de détourner l'attention. Et visiblement cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

En effet, Ronald Weasley lança une exclamation, faisant rire l'assemblée :  
« Oui, ça peut être très dangereux d'être ami avec toi : les problèmes ont très légèrement tendance à constamment graviter autour de nous sans interruption ! »

Il pris à la suite de cela la parole de manière plus sérieuse :  
« On a eu la vie dure à cause de toi pendant toutes ces années, totalement au cœur de tous les problèmes possibles et imaginables. Tu nous as collé une sacrée pression sur les épaules ! Mais fort heureusement tu nous en as toujours sorti sinon on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Résultat, tu avais à ton actif un sacré CV spécialisé en « combat contre les forces du mal » en atteignant ta majorité. Tu nous as tous sauvé … même quand on n'était pas les personnes les plus méritantes… »

Drago fut assez frappé par ces quelques mots de Ronald Weasley :  
« On atteint en vérité le stade de la vénération de Potter. Weasley doit avoir un sérieux souci dans sa vision de lui-même pour avoir un tel sentiment d'adoration de son pote »

Après un temps d'hésitation, le rouquin reprit la parole :  
« Enfin, je dis ça mais sans Hermione pour nous sauver les fesses, on n'aurait même pas survécu à la première année ! »

A la lumière de ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui était jusque là restée en retrait. Et elle rougit légèrement. Drago put alors constater à quel point cette dernière avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais sans doute était surtout son regard sur le monde qui avait évolué : les préjugés ancestraux de sa famille étaient progressivement remis en question même si les habitudes ont souvent la vie dure. Il la détestait toujours autant mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Et la prise de parole de la jeune femme lui permit de vérifier son rapport à la personne qu'elle était devenue :  
« Tout le monde a amené sa pierre à l'édifice. Tu ne dois pas te sous-estimer Ron … Même si c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas toujours été très correct à l'égard de Harry. On a été uni dans l'épreuve et on en a triomphé ensemble, c'est la seule chose qui compte. On a su prendre La bonne décision. Il existe tant de formes différentes de courage après tout. Et je crois que, au nom de tout ça, on devrait tous lever nos verres à toutes les personnes qui sont mortes et nous devons aussi honorer leur sacrifice pour profiter de ce monde sorcier désormais en paix. Même si cela est difficile, nous devons recommencer à vivre sans se demander sans cesser pourquoi nous avons, contrairement à eux, réussi à survivre à cette terrible guerre. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de partager ce moment de communion. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait bien changé depuis la guerre. Elle s'était affirmée et en imposait désormais. C'est une femme intelligente et pourvue d'une prestance et d'une élocution dont ses deux acolytes semblaient totalement dépourvus. Et il devait admettre que c'était plaisant. Mais une phrase l'avait énormément dérangé. En insistant sur le fait que les résistants avaient fait le bon choix, elle avait sans le savoir appuyé sur un point douloureux pour le jeune homme.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commençait à cogiter à moins que l'on puisse considérer qu'il ruminait :  
« Comme si tout le monde avait eu le choix concernant leur prise de position au sein de cette guerre. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu si je n'avais suivi gentiment les positions paternelles ! Je pense que mon père m'aurait délicatement ramené dans ce qu'il considérait comme le droit chemin avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. »

Durant cette soirée, les gens se croisaient, allaient et venaient. Mais ils profitaient aussi du buffet. Peu de personnes souhaitaient néanmoins échanger avec Drago Malefoy. Cependant cela ne le dérangeait guère, il pouvait ainsi rester dans ses pensées. Et en se resservant un verre, il fit une réflexion à voix haute sans faire attention :  
« Personne n'a le monopole de la souffrance. Eux et leur mémoire sélective… »

Alors qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu, une personne attentivement prêté attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Intriguée par cette réflexion, la personne en question ressentit le besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle semblait en effet étonnée que l'on puisse tenir ce genre de propos dans un moment comme celui-ci. Et elle décida ainsi d'engager la conversation :  
« Les moldus appellent cela les conflits de mémoire mon cher Malefoy. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Confrontation et mise au point.

« Les moldus appellent cela les conflits de mémoire mon cher Malefoy »

Il n'avait vraiment pas envisagé le fait qu'Elle entende ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est parfois plus simple de cracher son venin sans avoir besoin de se confronter aux personnes à qui il était destiné. Mais en même temps il refusait de perdre face à elle :

« Merci pour la leçon professeur … Et je dois dire que je trouve cela au combien passionnant ! »

L'ironie se sentait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la terre et il la laissa, choisissant de partir là-dessus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Refusant de lui donner l'impression de fuir face à elle, il faisait mine de se promener en regardant tout le monde de haut. Mais de toute façon il semblait absolument pas possible de trouver dans cette salle de réception une personne avait laquelle il aurait ne serait-ce qu'un peu envie de converser sans que cela ne ressemble à une ridicule pièce de théâtre.

« Le problème des soirées à entrée libre c'est le manque criant de qualité des invités que l'on est amené à croiser lors de la dite soirée. »

Dans ce type de circonstance il avait la douloureuse impression de ressembler à son père et cela ne le faisait plus autant rêver que durant son adolescence.

Mais sa solitude fut rapidement rompue.

« Drago Malefoy c'est ça ? Mon père m'a beaucoup entendu parler de vous … et de vos parents ! »

Alors qu'il se retournait, il détailla la personne qui venait d'interrompre ses pensées : une jeune femme noire, grande, des traits délicats avec de beaux yeux noirs.

« Effectivement. Et vous êtes ?

\- Sandra Goldstein, la journaliste qui a publié l'article sur cette soirée dans La Gazette du sorcier.

\- C'est à vous que je dois ma présence ici dans ce cas !

\- Je ne suis même pas sure de devoir y voir un compliment.

\- Tout dépend du point de vue en effet. Mais cela a-t-il de l'importance ? »

Mais cette « conversation fut rapidement interrompue par un homme qui, souhaitant parler à la journaliste, bouscula Drago.

« Sandra, il faudrait que tu viennes, j'ai une personne à te présenter. Il faudrait que tu fasse sa connaissance, cela pourrait te servir. »

Là-dessus, elle le suivit et partit. Et Drago bougonna :

« Aucune leçon de savoir-vivre. Et en prime ce lourdaud a renversé une partie de son verre de champagne sur moi. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette… »

Et là-dessus, une personne s'approcha de lui :

« Puis-je vous proposer mon aide ? … Oh, c'est toi le chanceux Malefoy ?

\- Granger ? Tu recherches autant ma présence ? Je suscite un intérêt si grand pour toi ?

\- Non, tu me répugnes. Evite de me prendre pour la greluche qui vient de sortir !

\- Jalouse ?

\- Plutôt mourir ! Et puis j'ai bien mieux que tu ne pourras jamais l'être…

\- Ton rouquin ? Laisse-moi rire … Ce gars arrive à être minable … Et pourtant sa famille ne met pas la barre très haut.

\- C'est vrai que tu es expert en famille minable. »

Elle avait fait très fort en appuyant là où cela faisait mal. Avancer ainsi ses cartes sur sa famille lui donnait envie de cracher son ressenti, ce qui faisait qu'il était autant à cran au cours de cette soirée et de manière générale. Mais il refusait de lui faire ce plaisir.

« Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance Granger !

\- Malefoy, tu sais que cette conversation est ridicule. Comme si on était revenu à cette glorieuse période de notre adolescence ! »

A vrai dire, lui-même n'était pas certain du sens qu'il avait voulu donner à cette phrase. Etait-ce véritablement de l'ironie ou était-ce sincère de sa part. Il n'en savait rien.

Alors que Hermione Granger quittait ce qu'elle considérait sans doute comme une gaminerie, une grande réflexion s'engageait dans la tête du jeune homme :

« Arrête de te tracasser mec, tu sais très bien que sa famille est absolument sans intérêt et que tu n'as strictement rien à leur envie. Tu as tout ce dont cette bande d'imbécile rêverait d'avoir sans jamais pouvoir le posséder même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Rien qu'à les imaginer, j'en ai envie de vomir. »

Ces insultes et ce rejet n'avait cependant rien à voir avec ce qu'on appelait le « statut du sang ». La guerre avait fait évoluer de nombreuses personnes et il ne faisait pas exception. Et le fait de savoir que sa mère avait pris le risque de mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui avait fait sauter des verrous chez lui. Mais cela ne signifiait absolument pas qu'il reconnaîtrait ce pouvoir de l'amour si cher au défunt Dumbledore.

« Granger se la joue encore et toujours Miss Je-sais-tout. Elle croit tout comprendre et tout savoir mieux que quiconque. Pourtant elle perdrait tous ses superbes cheveux d'épouvantail si je me contentais de lui raconter le dixième de ma vie et de ce qu'implique le fait d'être un Malefoy. Et elle a peut-être besoin d'une petite explication de texte. »

Lorsqu'il trouva la jeune femme, elle était en pleine conversation avec plusieurs personnes et semblait passer un bon moment. Mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre son bon vouloir. Il l'attrapa brutalement par le bras :

« Granger, il faut qu'on parle. Et tout de suite ! »

Elle avait beau protester, il l'amena un peu plus loin.

« Granger, on va mettre les choses au clair. Premièrement tu ne me connais pas. Et deuxièmement tu ne me connais pas. »

Il n'en revenait pas mais il assista, surpris, à la scène : Hermione Granger était pliée en deux, riant à gorge déployée et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de tout cela. Son entrée en scène n'était pas du tout sensé produire cet effet. Puis il la vit reprendre son souffle.

« Pey… euh... Malefoy... Tu sais que tu es totalement ridicule ! Allez crache le morceau, tu meurs d'envie de prouver que tu es plus intelligent que moi.

\- Vouloir prouver qu'on est la personne la plus intelligente, c'est plutôt TON domaine. Je n'ai rien à prouver à qui que ce soit !

\- Et pourquoi es-tu là dans ce cas ? Pour me compter fleurette ?

\- Granger, respire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes le fil de la discussion en cours de route.

\- Au rythme siiiii lent des révélations, cela ne risque pas d'arriver !

\- Arrête de faire comme si tu savais tout sur toi !

\- Prouve-moi le contraire ! »

La discussion traînait vraiment en longueur. Mais se disputer avec elle était presque naturel pour lui, tout autant que respirer.

« On ne reçoit pas tous le même héritage de nos parents Ils peuvent avoir plusieurs … natures. Et on le recueille avec plus ou moins de facilité. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'être l'unique héritier de la famille Malefoy ait les mêmes implications qu'être la fille d'un obscure famille moldue pour qui tu étais la huitième merveille du monde ? Serais-tu aussi naïve ? Quoique je sais que c'est le cas… »

Et il prit la poudre d'escampette, sachant qu'elle voudrait le rattraper. Mais cela semblait être ce soir-là leur seule manière de communiquer. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de venir réagir à ses propos ? Car il savait qu'elle en aurait envie. Il venait sans doute de bousculer ses idées préconçues.

Partir ainsi avait toujours son petit effet et il aimait ménager sa sortie.

Mais visiblement, Hermione Granger en avait décidé autrement étant donné qu'elle ne le laissa pas s'éloigner et le rattrapa rapidement. Elle venait de ruiner son effet et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Granger, n'as-tu pas compris que la conversation était terminée ? N'as-tu donc, toi non plus, aucun savoir vivre ?

\- Tu en as soit trop dit soit pas assez Malefoy. Il est donc hors de question que je te laisse partir avant que tu n'ais terminé ce que tu avais entrepris ! »

Sans réfléchir, Drago entreprit de vider son sac devant elle :

« Crois-tu que les enfants soient les seuls responsables de leur comportements ? Les adultes n'auraient donc aucune influence sur eux ? Et ces adultes ne sont parfois pas ce qu'on appelle un excellent modèle pour les enfants qui s'inspirent d'eux… »

Il la vit alors s'éloigner, gênée. Il sentit à ce moment qu'il avait véritablement remuée quelque chose en elle. Et il devait sans doute se réjouir d'avoir ainsi fait vaciller ses idées.

« Pourquoi lui en ai-je autant dit ? Mais je crois néanmoins que cela a eu son petit effet, cela ne peut lui faire de mal. Une bonne chose de faite. »

La soirée se prolongea encore un moment. Mais rien de notable ne se produisit jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Harry Potter qui fut l'auteur d'une réplique qui interrogea Drago Malefoy :

« Pas trop difficile la vie d'héritier ? dure vie que celle des Malefoy ? »

C'est en arrivant chez lui que cette phrase commençait à le préoccuper.

« Pourquoi précisément me dire cela à cet instant ? D'autant plus qu'il ne m'a pas adressé une seule fois la parole à un autre moment de la soirée. A quoi cela peut-il faire écho ? »

Une seule possibilité lui semblait crédible. Il avait entendue une partie ou la totalité de sa conversation avec Hermione Granger.

« Je risque donc d'avoir fait réfléchir deux membres du trio pour le prix d'un ce soir. »


	4. Chapter 4

On entame un second temps dans le récit, suivant le cheminement de la pensée et de la réflexion de plusieurs personnages.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Drago Malefoy, renouveler la compréhension des événements (Partie 1)**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis cette fameuse soirée de recueillement à laquelle Drago Malefoy avait décide de s'inviter tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu… Il ne décolérait pas quant à l'attitude de son ancienne ennemie.

Il avait retrouvé le calme de son appartement qui contrastait avec son état personnel. Assis sur canapé, il lisait le dernier exemplaire de la _Gazzette du sorcier_ arrivé par hibou quelques heures auparavant. Un article faisait le récit de la soirée.

A l'occasion de la lecture de l'article, il repensa à la soirée qu'il avait vécu et tout particulièrement de la rencontre, ou plutôt les retrouvailles, faite par le jeune homme.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Granger se comporte encore et toujours, malgré les années, comme une éternelle Miss Je-sais-tout ! Elle prétend tout savoir et mieux que personne .. même quand cela concerne un univers dont elle ignore tout. Elle est toujours aussi insupportable. Pourtant savoir le dixième de ce que d'autres qu'elle ont vécu lui hérisserait l'ensemble de sa tignasse. Croit-elle sérieusement que tout le monde a eu le choix ? Que tout le monde pouvait librement choisir de quoi ses lendemains seraient fait ? »

Il enrageait intérieurement. Et les pires desseins de son adolescence semblaient revenir en lui comme si de rien était. Granger semblait être toujours autant capable de le rendre fou. C'était certes déjà le cas à Poudlard mais l'absence de maturation dans son comportement rendait la chose encore plus inacceptable. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait la faire tomber de son nuage.

« En plus de ça, elle a osé se foutre littéralement de moi. Une personne sensée dans ce genre de situation se serait excusé mais pas elle… Elle a éclaté de rire. Comme si le fait d'avoir été dans la même école pendant 6ans lui donnait un quelconque droit.

Mais il devait admettre que l'abruti qu'il avait été dans son adolescence ne plaidait pas en sa faveur … Cela ne donnait pas envie de lui faire de cadeaux.

« Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été un immense con avec elle lors de nos années à Poudlard et que cela ne doit spécialement donner envie d'être compréhensif … Mais c'était il y a dix ans et des litres d'eau étaient passé sous les ponts depuis. Quoique non j'imagine que ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on oublie facilement. Pourquoi penserait-elle que quelque chose pouvait avoir changé ? Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire… »

En admettant que l'avis d'Hermione Granger l'intéressait, cela signifierait qu'il devraient lui donner une raison de revoir son jugement, de lui donner envie de voir au-delà ce qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux pendant toutes ces années. Et il ne fallait pas exagéré … Il ne se rabaisserait pas à ça, il avait une fierté !

« Cette puissante impression d'être au-dessus de tout le monde … Je n'y suis pas allé à moitié. Et en plus, j'ai fait un carton plein entre Granger et ses amis »

Il repensait à cet instant à ce qu'il avait à l'époque considéré comme des moments jouissifs : les moqueries sur Londubat, les remarques humiliantes sur les Weasley. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement tendre avec eux.

« Mais a-t-elle seulement la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait derrière cela ? Que savait-elle de l'environnement dans lequel j'ai vécu ? »

Durant toute son adolescence, il n'avait eu qu'une seule ambition, rendre son père fier de lui. Et il avait alors fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se conformer à ce que son père voulait qu'il soit.

« Mon père avait une ambition et une volonté qui ne souffrait d'aucune adaptabilité et de remise en question. Il voulait que je montre que j'étais le meilleur parce que mon nom l'exigeait. J'ai alors tout naturellement repris des idées et son comportement comme une seconde peau. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. »

On touchait un point important, il avait voulu suivre les trace de ce père qu'il avait longtemps admiré, un peu par envie mais aussi un peu car il n'avait aucune autre voie possible à sa portée. Puis tout ce monde s'était écroulé à la fin de sa cinquième année, lorsque son père avait été arrêté, mis en prison et que Voldemort avait ensuite détruit tout cette image de marque des Malefoy pour les punir de cet échec.

« Elle n'a pas le monopole de la douleur et de la souffrance ? Sait-elle ce que c'est d'avoir le poids de la survie de sa famille sur ses épaules ? Lorsque Voldemort a décidé de m'attribué cette mission impossible de tuer Dumbledore, j'ai hérité d'une pression terrible. Et moi je n'avais personne pour me prendre dans ses bras, pour me consoler et me dire que tout irait bien… »

Un frisson survint en lui alors qu'il imaginait à quoi ressemblerait Bellatrix Lestrange dans le rôle d'un tante aimante…

Evoquer ces souvenirs lui faisait se remémorer des éléments dont il aurait aimé pouvoir faire abstraction. Mais parfois le passé ne passe pas et on doit faire avec.

Cela fut alors l'occasion pour lui se fouiller dans une pièce secrète dissimulée derrière son canapé. Cette pièce y dissimulait un trésor … et plus particulièrement une pensine. Autour de cet objet magique se trouvaient plusieurs fioles étiquetées et contenant plusieurs souvenirs. Il vida le contenu de l'une d'entre elles dans la pensine et en repris connaissance.

Il en ressorti totalement retourné. Et pour cause … il s'agissait de la soirée qui avait fait tout basculer, la nuit du décès de Dumbledore. Ce soir là il avait définitivement compris que l'idéal des mangemorts ne lui conviendrait pas. Il avait vu les fidèles de Voldemort entrer et mettre en danger l'école dans laquelle il avait grandi et mettre en danger de nombreuses personnes qui avaient comme seul tort d'appartenir à cette école sans être chez les Serpentards. Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant qui que ce soit mais il se sentait coupable de la situation de Bill Weasley.

« J'avais beau détesté Dumbledore mais le tuer c'est franchir un cap dont je n'aurais jamais été capable. Personne ne mérite de mourir. »

Il entreprit de s'allonger un instant, un livre à la main. Cela aurait en effet pu s'apparenter à un projet relaxant après les événements. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

« Cela fait vraiment bizarre de repenser à tout cela, à tout ces souvenirs et événements que je n'ai pas affronté depuis toutes ces années. C'est en quelque sorte comme si le retour à la surface d'une partie de ma merveilleuse adolescence ravivait tout cela… »

Il renonça donc à l'idée de lire, il n'arrivait visiblement pas à se concentrer correctement.

« Cette lecture ne mène à rien, c'est totalement ridicule de s'obstiner ! »

Là-dessus, il renvoya le livre d'un coup de baguette magique à sa place dans la bibliothèque. Cette bibliothèque était assez imposante, c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle reste bien rangée et ordonnée car il était assez tentant de reposer les livres n'importe comment et de tout laisser dégénérer. Mais Drago était beaucoup trop ordonné pour cela. »

Il entreprit alors de prendre un parchemin et une plume. L'idée de recontacter Hermione Granger pour mettre les choses à plat lui devenait progressivement séduisante.

« Je vais écrire à Granger, une petite discussion pourrait lui être bénéfique, tout autant qu'à moi. Il est sans doute temps de lever le voile sur un certain nombre de choses, sur une partie de notre vécu. Elle a sans doute le droit de savoir après tout… Il sera sans doute plaisant de voir tomber ses certitudes ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

En revenant dans son salon, il se rendit compte qu'un invité se trouvait dans la pièce, une personne qui semblait préoccupée, soucieuse par rapport à quelque chose … Probablement lui.

« Bonjour Drago. Je sais que je ne suis sans doute pas le bienvenu chez toi, d'autant plus que je débarque à l'improviste mais je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on parle. Certaines choses ne doivent plus rester dissimulées … Au diable ton tempérament d'héritier à la con.»

Là-dessus, il lui montra un journal qu'il tenait à la main dont la Une était sans appel :

« Drago Malefoy : le retour sur ses terres de l'enfant terrible ».

Cette conversation promettait de ne pas être des plus agréable et potentiellement problématique. »

Affaire à suivre...

Merci d'avoir lu !

Que pensez-vous du Drago Malefoy qui s'amorce ici ?


End file.
